


Alter Pokemon journey

by sorrowfulescapade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pokemon
Genre: AU, Action, Adventure, Drama, Gen, More tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowfulescapade/pseuds/sorrowfulescapade
Summary: It is time for Gary to get his Kanto starter, the only problem is that he shows up quite late to the lab.AU, Gary gets Pikachu.





	Alter Pokemon journey

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still a novice at writing fics so please excuse any spelling mistakes and or out of characters! :)

"It's tomorrow, it's tomorrow!" Gary raises his fist  
in the air excitedly as a program on the TV talkes about Pokemon

"You seem to be in a good mood tonight."

"Tomorrow's the big day Daisy, the day I officially become  
a Pokemon trainer."

"How could I forget, you've been talking about it all week." Daisy smiles before closing her eyes  
"I'll miss you so don't forget to check in once in a while, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, Whatever." Gary brushes her off

  
And don't stay up to late I don't want another call from grandpa.

"Oh, like he cares all that much what we're up to." Gary looks rather annoyed  
"He'd be around more often if he cared."

"He cares enough to have reserved a starter for you."

Gary perked up in remembering that fact "Yeah, I guess... But that still doesn't change anything." Gary walks towards his room  
"I'm going to be up a while so wake me in the morning, night."

"You're really stubborn, you know that?"

* * *

 

*Crowd cheers outside*

"What in the world..."

outside the oak household is a crowd of people including cheerleaders  
along with a bright red car and a driver waiting inside  
"Gary, Gary, he's our man if he can't do it, no one can!"  
"Gary, Gary!..."

"Seriously..."

"he can't do it, no one can!"

"Get out of here now before I call the police!" Daisy shouts angrily

The crowd doesn't budge

...

"Gary, Gary, he's our-"

Daisy throws a frying pan at the crowd causing them to disberse

she sighs

"Is, uh Mr. Oak ready to leave?"

"Oh yeah!"  
"hold on please"

"Gar-!" Daisy paused just as she was about to call her brother down  
"Actually..." She mumbles to herself

"My brother will be walking today sorry for you to come all this way."

"No, no! It was my pleasure, tell Prof Oak I said hi!" The man then gets back in and drives off

Suddenly a door slams open

"No wait! Don't leave without me, Wait!!!" Gary tried to run  
after the man but stops a few steps down the road before turning back  
"Daisy what gives, now i'm going to be late! And what happened  
to all my cheerleaders, I payed good money for this day." Gary is steaming

"Chill out little brother, there's plenty of time if you hussle." She giggles holding his  
shoulder before he throws it off

"I'll make you pay for this!"

"Whatever you say Gary, Have a great adventure!" She waves

Gary bites down waving back and then picking up his pace

"Squirtle..." "Squirtle..." "Squirtle..." "Ahh, still be there!" Gary grunts dashing down the road

"Th-there's the lab!" Gary turns into the entrance out of breathe only to bump into another kid  
"Hey!" "Watch where you're- Ash?!"

"Gary?" Ash blinks

"Just got your starter?"

"Yes." Ash replies

"Late like always I see." Gary chuckles rudely

"Yeah well, seems like your the late one this time."

"Maybe so, but my grandfather promised me the best one!" He says cockily while brushing dirt from his jeans  
"I chose to get here at a later time so i'd be well prepared  
for the journey ahead, what about you Ashy-boy are you sure  
you're going to make it out there with your low tier skills?"

"Gary?" Oak said standing by the gate

"Oh, grandpa!"  
"Sorry for keeping you waiting but i'm here for my Pokemon!"

"Your Pokemon?"  
"I don't know, you're awfully late son."

"Daisy kept me held up a bit this morning which is why I wasn't here sooner."

"Well, see you later!" Ash waves walking down as his mother catches him at the edge of town

* * *

 

Oak presses the button on his machine holding the pokebals  
of his starters within

"I've thought about it all week, I want to go with Squirtle Professor." Gary smiles

Oak closes his eyes nodding while holding his chin

Gary opens the ball to reveal that it is empty causing him to frown

"Already taken by a kid who wasn't late."

"Well... No matter." he then opens the pokeball containing Charmander  
only for it to also be empty

"The early bird gets the bird, or rather the Pokemon..."

"It wouldn't be my first choice but Bulbasaur it is!" Gary nervously grabs the ball, his body slightly shaking as he pops it open  
his grief takes over when he realizes it's not there.

"That one was also taken by someone on time."

Does that mean they're all gone? Gary looks towards the floor beneath him

Oak guiltily looks at his nephew  
"Not exactly..." "There's still one left."

Gary lifts his head up quickly, startling Oak  
"Why didn't you say so to begin with grandpa!"

"Well I..." Oak coughs pressing another button to reveal a 4th  
ball

"I want to let you know before you let him out that this last  
one has a bit of a problem."

"I don't care, show me already."

"Well... In that case." Oak hands Gary the pokeball

Gary immediatly opens it, a stream of electric energy poors  
out revealing a Yellow mouse.

"Pikachu." The pokemon says

"A Pikachu?"

"Yes." Oak replies

"Ooh, i've heard of these before but i've never actually seen one." Gary smiles interested in the creature

"That's because they're quite rare in our region."

"It's kind of ugly but it'll have to do." Gary frowns

"Gary reaches out to it."

"I wouldn't do that just yet Gary."

"Hm, why not?" Gary asks as he touches it's hand

"Pika!" Pikachu shocks Gary with all it's force

"Shocking, isn't it."

"Now take these, your Pokedex and Pokeballs"

Gary puts down Pikachu before taking the objects

"Thanks grandpa, I really mean it."

"Good Luck out there Gary, I expect great things from you."

"Yes sir."

Gary then exits the lab Pikachu following beside him

"Ok bud time for you to get back into your ball now."

Pikachu turns away

Gary then tries to return him only for Pikachu to move  
out of the way

"Hey what gives, get in the ball!" Gary shouts

"Chu!" Pikachu zaps Gary catching him off guard then dashing away

"Darn it, get back here!" Gary chases after his Pokemon

"I wonder if he'll really be ok." Oak watches his grandson from the entrance   
as he runs off with his new companion.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism and or comments much appreciated!


End file.
